


Private Affairs

by wyse_ink



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Adult Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Light Angst, Marriage, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyse_ink/pseuds/wyse_ink
Summary: After a night out, Ed realizes he's been away from home a little too long.





	Private Affairs

       That dress was too much. Edward stood in the doorway of the bedroom he’d shared with his wife for the past seven years. And damn was she beautiful, he thought, taking in the black fabric that hugged her curves and long blonde hair that stood out against it. She leaned closer to the mirror, tilting her head to the side as she took out her earrings. Attending a military banquet hadn’t been his choice of outing--the last face he’d wanted to see was Mustang’s when his wife looked the way she did--but Winry and Al had convinced him, and in the end, he hadn’t been able to say no.  
       Now, he was glad he hadn’t.  
       He was used to seeing Winry dressed for her work as an automail mechanic: hair back, loose clothes, and sometimes covered in oil or grease, no matter how hard she tried to avoid it. He’d seen her as a mechanic and as an exquisite bride. He’d seen her in the long, stressful stages of pregnancy and early motherhood, when she’d barely had the energy to even get out of bed some mornings. Somehow, those memories only made her more beautiful now.  
       “Still staring?” she asked, snapping him out of his trance. He met her eyes in the mirror and saw the mocking twinkle in hers.  
       “Is that a problem?”  
       “No,” she said, turning back to him. “I’ve missed it, and you’re leaving again soon.”  
       Edward didn’t have a response to that. His studies often took him far from home, sometimes for weeks at a time. Soon enough, he’d be on the train again, this time to accompany Al to Xing. Every time he left, it got harder to say goodbye to his family, even on shorter trips. He dreaded it, especially the looks his children gave him when he hugged and kissed them. Those looks brought memories he preferred to never resurface flooding back, even though he made sure his children’s lives were much different than his and Al’s had been.  
       “I won’t be gone long,” he said lamely. Winry nodded slowly, as if it didn’t make a difference. Wordlessly, she extended a hand, and Edward crossed the room and took it in his own. He pulled her into a hug, feeling her small but strong arms wrap around his waist as he kissed her hair. “We still have a week before then,” he murmured against it, then more quietly, “and we have the night to ourselves. The kids are asleep.”  
       He felt her lips curve upward into a smile against his chest. “You’re optimistic all of a sudden for someone who spent half the night complaining.”  
       “Well, now I don’t have anything to complain about. I don’t have to dress up or look at that flame bastard again for a long time.”  
       “You’re so childish, Ed.” Winry smirked as she glanced up at him.  
       “Not that childish.” He didn’t bother to take in her response as he stooped to kiss her. Her lips greeted his hungrily, almost impatiently as he slipped his arms beneath hers and pulled her closer. She hummed contentedly as his fingers trailed up the zipper of her dress, hovering over the thin strip of metal at the top. Her small but strong arms folded around his neck as she forced his lips apart with her own, her tongue teasing his briefly before he broke away to remove his jacket. “You’re impatient as usual.”  
       “Me?” she asked incredulously as he began to unzip her dress, letting him kiss her again as she shrugged the garment from her shoulders. His hands explored where the fabric had been and where it now gathered around her hips, her bare skin hot beneath his fingertips, her scent filling every fiber of his being. He was too aware of how quickly she unbuttoned his shirt and how she pressed herself against him, too aware of his how long it’d been since they’d had a moment to themselves like this. And he was feeling the effects. She seemed to be too in her own way, pushing the fabric the over her hips and fumbling with his belt as she pushed him back toward the bed.  
       He remembered their first time. Awkward, hurried, and thoroughly embarrassing for both of them. His mind had raced with information from medical books he’d read, things he’d heard. But theory and act had proven to be two entirely different things, with the latter leaving him confused and embarrassed and euphoric all at once. He’d discovered the hard way that with Winry it was best not to overthink things. Years later it was natural, comfortable even as it could be as he pulled her onto him, feeling her skin and heat and breaths. She moved with him, unconcerned with the small sounds the escaped her lips.  
       The tremor hit her first. Her fingernails dug into his back as he followed, pushing her back against the sheets before finally falling over her.  
       “Like I said,” he muttered warmly in her ear. “Impatient.”  
       “Smartass.”  
       She let him lie there for a bit, running her fingers through his hair until he rolled aside. He watched her as she pulled the sheet around her pale skin. He studied her blue eyes and long lashes and lips reddened from kissing. She blushed, and he realized that she was studying him too. Slowly, she reached out and brushed his cheek with her hand.  
       “I’ve missed you,” she said. He smiled sadly and extended an arm across the pillow to her. She inched closer in response and rested her head on his shoulder. He sighed, knowing what he said that followed would never convey just how much.  
       “I’ve missed you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This drabble was a little unexpected for me. I'd wanted to write something with Ed and Winry for a long time, but until tonight, never had the right idea. I hope you enjoyed the final product.
> 
> Do not copy, re-post, or plagiarize any portion of this work. 
> 
> Drop me a comment if you have the time. If for nothing else, just to talk about these two and how great they are. =)
> 
> This will also be posted on my Tumblr: http://random-animezing.tumblr.com/post/161965729549/private-affairs


End file.
